A Gathering of Thieves
by Consulting Demon
Summary: Doomsday 2012 is approaching fast, and unless the Brethren Court can somehow capture Calypso, the world may truly end. Unless, of course, their surprise visitor can help. AU, one-shot


A Gathering of Thieves

The year is 2012. The exact date, November 27th. In a little less than a month, the Mayan calendar says we shall all parish. I doubt we have that kind of time.

The sound of a ball and chain hitting the worn table rings out. A gavel of sorts.

"This convenes the twenty-fifth Brethren Court!" Barbossa yells out. I smile to myself; over 250 years have passed, and the Court hasn't changed a bit... well, maybe a little.

"Why're we here?" Mistress Ching asks angrily. In a way, she doesn't want to be alive. She's over three hundred years old, and her immortality still could not cure her blindness.

"We need to make sure everyone'e here first, don't we?" Ragetti asks. A roll call for the Courts has been required since the the twelfth meeting, when four of the nine Lords were missing.

Everyone groans; the time it takes for roll call is tedious, and makes everyone think about leaving Pirate Hall. Willing to give up their spot in the Court because of impatience. Captain Teague, somehow still alive, drags out the list of everyone here, after first writing down the date.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" He calls out. Jack responses he'd here by grabbing the cork out of his rum bottle with his teeth, then spitting it against a wall. Elizabeth reels back in disgust. Barbossa rolls his eyes.

"Captain Hector Barbossa?" Teague says.

"Aye," Barbossa answers hastily. He wants to move the meeting along as fast as possible. The world isn't getting better.

"Ammand?"

"Evet, ben buradayım," Ammand answers.

"Chevalle?"

"Oui."

"Gentleman Jocard?" Before Jocard could say anything, however, Barbossa spoke up.

"This is nonsense! The world is crumbling all around us, and yet, here we stand, casually waiting for roll call!"

"Barbossa, why are we here?" Elizabeth asks. She clearly lived under a large rock in the deepest cavern at the bottom of the ocean.

"Has anyone noticed the storms, the hurricanes, the sleet and hail and snow in the middle of the Caribbean? This is Calypso's way of getting back at us!" He glances over at Jack and Will, the latter of which is here by invitation of the King. "Am I going to be the only person here who's admitting it was a bad idea to release Calypso?" I cringe at the mention of the sea goddess's name.

Everyone looks at one another.

"Hector," Jack starts. "You were the one to steal everything from us and release her yourself-"

Barbossa interrupts him. "Let's face it. The sole person who knew how to deal with Calypso," he glances back over at Jack, who's drinking rum and leaning back in his chair, and Will, who's whispering something into Elizabeth's ear, causing her to giggle, "is dead."

Murmers scatter throughout the hall, pirates trying to figure out who it could possibly be. I roll my eyes.

"Davy Jones was the only person who knew how to actually handle her," I glue my eyes on Jack and Will, "and you two killed him," I say coldly. All eyes went to the pair.

"Hey," reminds Will, who had picked up some of Jack's habits. "Jack killed him. I was dead."

"Well," says Jack, trying to find a good excuse. "Are you asking me to not save my friend's husband's life?"

"Yeah," I retorted, slamming my palms onto the table. "I am asking you."

"Okay, then. I'll just build a time machine, travel back to 1745 and make sure that never happens." Jack also slams his palms to the table. A swear or two rings out as a rum bottle spills over by the table shaking.

"Are you getting smart with me, Sparrah?" I place my right hand on my broadsword.

"Well, I'm certainly smarter than you!" Although the comeback doesn't match what I said, heads are going back and forth between me and Jack, like at a tennis match. He draws his sword, acting tough.

"Yeh wanna lose something, Jack? Because that can be arranged!" I draw my sword and begin to make my way over.

"Enough!" Will yells. Jack and I, as well as everyone else in the room, are surprised to hear Will speak so loudly. The only sound is of a dog, panting next to Captain Teague.

"There's nothing to be done about what happened to Davy Jones. We all know he deserved it," Will says, ignoring my opinion entirely. "We'll just have to figure out another way to capture Calypso. Can't be that hard-"

"And what, you didn't deserve it-uh?" Everyone looks to the entrance of Pirate Hall. This new figure steps towards the table, gasps ringing out.

I instantly know that we'll be alright. Calypso won't be the end of the world, and somehow she'll be bound again; she was before. Calypso will no longer kill off pirate lords, naval officers or anyone else. The ship that was destroyed in a storm just days ago will be the last victim of Calypso's wrath against the Brethren Court.

Jack and Will's faces go white, Barbossa and Elizabeth stand there in awe. It's like a dream, where everyone is frozen. Everyone but me. I make my way over to him; he's staring right at me.

"I suppose the world did go to pot when _you_ left, Davy."

* * *

><p><strong>The last line is poking fun when everyone's in the Locker to rescue Jack and he says "I leave you people alone for just a minute look what happens, everything's gone to pot!"<strong>  
><strong>This isn't Alice O'Fury, and this has absolutely nothing to do with ADP. <strong>  
><strong>I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only the main character :**


End file.
